


Passion

by clwriting (neganesque)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Unsafe Sex, mild asphyxiation, pure filth ya’ll, slight dom/sub undertones, under 18s be gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganesque/pseuds/clwriting
Summary: The Reader and Din finally have the time alone that they have both desperately needed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Passion

The constant lingering touches on the small of your back didn’t go unnoticed by you. Cara was going on about her recent encounter with a group of Jawas, and how much they lived up to the terrors that Din had described. You did your best to listen intently to your friend, but it proved quite difficult as you sat in the booth in the Cantina. A choked gasp escaped your lips, that you played off as a cough, when you felt Din slightly lift up the back of your shirt. His gloved hand started to trace across your now exposed skin, causing you to shiver wildly at the affection. Cara and Greef both raised their eyebrows at you, but you shrugged it off by explaining that you were cold. You felt Din’s head turn to glance at you for a moment, and you just knew that the smug bastard was enjoying the slow torture he was putting you through.

The child was seated at the end of the table closest to you, happily grappling at the tin cup on the table in front of him. Din had protested to you bringing him along to visit your friends, but you retorted with your own argument that you no longer felt comfortable leaving him alone. He eventually agreed, and you found yourself excited that you’d be able to spend some much needed quality time with the both of them. You and Din had been searching for the child’s home planet, but it was weeks later and still to no avail. It had actually been a relief to you that you hadn’t found it, because you didn’t know how you would be able to say goodbye to him. You loved him with all of your heart, even if he was a different species. But that was the thing about love, it was so strong and pure that it defied all of those differences. Even if Din didn’t say it, you knew that he loved the child too. 

“Maybe we should let you guys get going soon, the little one looks like he’s getting tired.” Greef said with a small chuckle, motioning towards the child’s sleepy eyes. 

“Yeah, probably soon. He gets grumpy if he doesn’t sleep.” You agreed, smiling at the way the child sighed when you gently scratched the top of his head. 

As you gave your full and undivided attention to the little one, you felt Din’s hand move from your back down to your thigh. You bit your lip to keep yourself from whimpering when his firm hand started to stroke the inside of your thigh. It was an involuntary reaction to clamp your legs shut around his hand. Mando quickly pushed them open in a rough movement, trailing his hand further up your thigh. Your stomach started to twist into knots as your core started to throb painfully, your panties becoming more and more drenched by the minute. Cara and Greef continued to initiate Din into conversation, and you were surprised at how well composed he seemed to be. You slowly reached a hand down to gently grasp his wrist, silently telling him to lay off while you were in public. He didn’t seem to pay attention.

The calculated torture continued for a few more minutes before you became so overwhelmed with desire that you felt like you would explode. Din’s hand fell from your lap as you stood up from your seat, concocting a lie that you were starting to feel sick. Cara and Greef eagerly urged you away, advising you to get plenty of rest; although you knew that was the last thing you’d be doing. You grabbed the child from his chair and balanced him on your hip, saying a farewell to your friends and exiting the Cantina. You felt Din’s looming figure behind you the entire way back to the Razor Crest. If it wasn’t for the child being with you, you imagined he would’ve already whisked you away to a secluded alley and taken you right there. The throbbing in your core never seemed to stop, it just became more prominent with every step you took.

By the time you reached the ship, the child was fast asleep in your arms. You climbed aboard hastily, placing the sleeping little one in his crib and latching it shut to keep him in safely. There wasn’t any time for you to even turn around before you felt a rough hand tugging you away. Din lead you towards his cot, but before he could do anything, you caught him off guard by pushing him down to sit on the edge. You eagerly climbed onto his lap, straddling your legs around his firm thighs. His hands pulled you closer into him, groaning in delight as you brushed against the evident bulge in his pants. With a determined fervor, you tugged at the bottom of your shirt and lifted it over your head. Din made quick work of unfastening your bra, tossing it aside in an eager desire. You whimpered in relief when he cupped your breasts in his hands, tenderly stroking the soft skin. 

“Can you take your gloves off?” You asked softly, whining in a desperate need to feel his skin against yours. “Please, Din.”

The use of his name seemed to spark something within him and his gloves were off in a matter of seconds. His tan hands were warm as they pressed against your skin. You shifted against him, a guttural moan escaping your lips at the overwhelming sensations. Mando quickly shot up a hand to cover your mouth, and the rough handling made you whimper against his hand. Sex with Din was never boring; sometimes you made slow and sweet love, and sometimes it was simply pure passion. Today was different, you wanted him to be rough, to mark you, and claim you as his. You showed your appreciation for his man handling by grinding yourself against him, feeling your desire begin to soak through your pants. He seemed to understand your excitement, and pressed his hand closer against your mouth. 

“You’re such a filthy thing, sweet girl.” Din growled deeply, rumbling your entire body with his gruff voice. “I can feel how wet you are. You want me to keep my hand over your mouth so you don’t squeal too loud?” 

You impatiently nodded your head in response, causing him to chuckle at your eagerness. Din used his free hand to pinch and tease your nipples, and you found yourself grateful that his hand was concealing your moans. You struggled against his hold, trying to silently urge him to move faster. He pulled his hands away from your mouth and breasts, moving them towards your hips to roughly grip them. In a quick and thorough movement, he had lying you on your back on the cot beneath you. Din prodded his fingers into the sides of your pants, and you bit your lip to conceal any noise as he hastily pulled them down your legs. Once they were off, his impatience got the better of him as he tore your panties apart and tossed the torn material to the side. You loved feeling his skin on yours, but there was something about being completely vulnerable and bare while he was still fully encased in his armor that drove you wild. 

One of Din’s hand returned to cover your mouth, and you grasped his wrist with one of your own in a desperate attempt to steady yourself. His free hand trailed across the curves of your hips until he reached the top of your mound. Your whimper was muffled as Din began to gently stroke your clit with his thumb. You felt your slick dripping down your thighs, and you didn’t know how long you would last before you succumbed to euphoria. Din groaned deeply from his chest as he prodded his fingers through your wetness, the sinful sound echoing off of the walls of the ship. He seemed to be just as needy as you, and wasted no time in sliding a finger in your entrance. Your legs tried to close themselves around his arm like they had before, but he quickly responded by shoving them apart and moving to kneel in between them.

You squealed against the skin of his hand when he squeezed another finger into your tight entrance, prodding at the spot inside you that had your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Din must have seen it, and started fucking you with his fingers so roughly that you felt like you were paralyzed. His arm was practically vibrating with the intense force that he was using, and you thrashed against him as he brutally ravaged you with his fingers. The sound of his fingers sliding in and out of your pussy was the hottest thing you had ever heard. You were so wet that you could feel yourself dripping down his arm, and the thought made you whimper and moan relentlessly. After only a minute of Din’s rough attention, you felt your whole body starting to shake from the oncoming explosion. You gripped his wrist even tighter, and he seemed to understand, picking up his pace even more. 

“You’re drenching me, sweet girl. You’re so close, aren’t you?” You nodded rapidly. “Look so pretty when you cum. Go ahead.” 

With his permission, your eyes rolled back once again as complete relief took over your body. You screamed against his hand, your legs shaking against the ruthless assault on your pussy. Your orgasm blindsided you, and you found yourself unable to move as you came for what felt like hours. You were well aware of the fact that you were squirting all over Din, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. His fingers continued to work you through it, and you whimpered at the sensitivity once you came back down completely. He pulled his hand away from your sore pussy, and you were able to catch a glimpse of his soaking wet hand. 

“Get on your stomach. Right now.” Din’s imposing voice blared at you, and the intensity of it made your eyes widen. 

He removed his hand from your mouth so that you could comfortably flip over. You rested your forehead against the cool sheets, sighing in anticipation. You heard the unmistakable clink of beskar steel, and it didn’t take you long to realize that Din had shed all of his armor, and that his helmet was off. In response, you tightly clamped your eyes shut as you felt a hand grasp your chin. He turned your face slightly towards him, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips. You smiled against it, kissing him back with an intense passion and longing. Once he pulled away, you leaned up on your elbows and waited with bated breath. Din leaned down to press another soft kiss to the back of your neck, grunting as his stiff cock nudged at your entrance.

Din slowly began to push his way inside of you, your walls clenching and unclenching around him as your body adjusted to his length. You moaned louder than you had expected, and immediately felt his hand find it’s way back to cover your mouth in response. It was dark in the ship, and your lack of a visual made every touch and sensation feel that much more intense. You were on your stomach, pressed against the bed, a hand concealing your moans, and completely at your lovers mercy. Once Din was buried to the hilt inside of you, you eagerly pushed yourself back against him in a desperate attempt to get him to move. He groaned lowly in your ear and continued to press loving kisses against your skin. 

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock like this, sweet girl.” Din murmured closely to your ear, earning a muffled whine in response. “Want to stay buried inside you for the rest of my life.” 

With no further words spoken, Din leaned back slightly from you, shifting your body so that you were leaning up on your knees. You felt the entirety of his warm skin pressing against you, and you basked in the feeling. Din’s free hand tightly gripped onto your hip as he wasted no time by starting to pound into you. You squealed in surprise behind his hand, figuring how much he must have needed this to start off so wildly. For a few minutes, you melted into every one of his touches and movements as you simply lied there and took what he was giving you. The air was filled with the sweet sounds of his grunts and groans, and the sound of your skin as it constantly slammed onto his. Your legs began to shake as Din became relentless in his thrusts, as you felt his cock reach spots inside of you that you hadn’t even known existed. 

“So good. Gods, you were made for me.” Din was mumbling and muttering to himself, to you, and his sinful voice aided you in your ascent into euphoria. “Can I cum inside of you, sweet girl?”

You nodded wildly in response, sobbing against his hand and continuing to push yourself back against him. He groaned deeply, halting his movements for only a moment as he readjusted his grip on your body. He moved his hand from your hip, wrapping his arm underneath your stomach in a bracing hold. Once he was situated, Din continued to fuck you as if his life depended on it. You were thrashing eagerly in his hold, your skin lighting aflame, and your stomach twisting itself into knots. Your wetness was creating the most sinful noise, the heated skin of your bodies smacking against each other in a fiery passion. After another minute of Din’s relentless assault, you found yourself right on the edge of ecstasy. 

“I can feel you.” Din mumbled against your ear, leaning over your trembling body, his firm chest on your back. “You can cum for me, sweet girl.” 

With his sultry words of encouragement and permission, you started to sob loudly against his hand as Din worked your body into overdrive. A few sharp thrusts later, the knot inside your stomach unraveled itself. Your eyes fluttered shut and you gasped repeatedly as another orgasm washed over you, sending your mind and body into complete harmony. You could feel the unmistakable release as you squirted on the sheets below you, feeling your mind then break into pieces and then try to piece itself back together. It was clear that he noticed by the way that he growled in your ear. As you rode through the wavelengths of your orgasm, Din’s thrusts became jittery and messy. You knew he was right on the edge, and you clamped your walls around him to urge it along faster. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, cursing and groaning as he crashed over his own wave of ecstasy. You whimpered as you felt his warm cum start to flood inside of you, your eyes rolling into the back of your head at how soothing and passionate the feeling was. Din’s hips continued to slowly move against you, pumping his cum inside of you for so long that you wondered how he was still going. Your stomach was most likely bloated with how much cum was inside of you, but the thought of it made you even more excited. Once Din was completely empty and spent, you let yourself fall against the bed in exhaustion and satisfaction. 

Din removed his hand from your mouth, slowly pulling his cock out of your overstimulated core. Once he was out, you felt dribbles of his cum trailing down the backs of your thighs. A moment later, Din was crashing beside you, clearly as exhausted as you were. The darkness in the ship allowed you to lean over and press a soft kiss to his lips. You felt him smile against you, kissing you back with the same passion and adoration. You maneuvered yourself to lie on your back, moving your head to rest comfortably against his shoulder. Din wrapped his arm around you, pulling you tightly against him. It would have been a better option to shower and clean up, but the both of you didn’t quite seem to care. Wrapped up in each other’s embrace, sweaty and spent after making love, is exactly where you both wanted to be.

“I love you, Din.”

“I love you too, sweet girl.”


End file.
